Melodía de Piano: Para ti
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: En una noche de insomnio, un piano abandonado y una melodía pueden evocar recuerdos, hacer aflorar nuevos sentimientos y abrir puertas antes cerradas...


Este fanfic lo empecé hace bastante tiempo, y estaba previsto que saliera mucho antes dado que la historia prácticamente se estaba escribiendo sola. Sin embargo, llegando al final me di cuenta de que había cosas que había dejado sin explicar, otras que no tenían sentido en la trama, y que incluso se había desviado un poco de la idea original conforme lo escribía, con lo que decidí dejarlo reposar hasta aclarar mis ideas. Y hace poco volví a retomarlo. Espero que esta sencilla historia os guste.

**Copyright:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki Nobuhiro y "For you", de la banda sonora de "Marmalade Boy", a su creador, intérprete, etc.

He de aclarar antes de introducir el fanfic que esto no es un songfic. "For you" es la pieza de piano que en la serie Kei compone para Miki, y que simplemente me ha inspirado y acompañado durante la escritura. Y sin más dilación...

-

_**MELODÍA DE PIANO: PARA TI**_

Con un suspiro cansado, Megumi abrió los ojos en la oscuridad del dormitorio, llevándose una mano a la frente. Ya llevaba una hora acostada pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas; cada vez le parecía más incómodo el colchón y las sábanas comenzaban a arrugarse bajo sus piernas. Giró la cabeza y por unos segundos contempló la figura bajo el edredón a su lado recortada contra la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, y se concentró en su respiración, profunda y regular, pensando que quizá aquel ritmo sereno la llevase al sueño.

Pero no fue así. Cinco minutos más tarde se incorporó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas semi levantadas bajo la colcha. No había ningún motivo para el insomnio. Todo había ido bien ese día y su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero al parecer su mente estaba determinada a seguir activa, recordándole sin cesar todo lo que tenía que hacer aquella semana antes del viaje a Nagano que tenían previsto para ir a ver a la familia de Sanosuke. Levantó un poco las cubiertas y sacó lentamente las piernas, mirando constantemente hacia atrás para no despertar a su marido, que parecía tener un radar en todo lo referente a ella y notaba cuando se movía más de lo normal o se levantaba. Cogió la bata y de puntillas dejó la habitación.

Siempre había agotado todas las posibilidades antes de recurrir a los somníferos, que a veces caducaban sin haber empezado el bote, pero esta noche no tenía la paciencia necesaria para intentar primero el té tranquilizante y los remedios naturales a los que siempre acudía. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, camino de la despensa donde guardaban el botiquín. Al pasar junto a la sala de lectura, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron. La puerta estaba entreabierta, probablemente Sanosuke había olvidado cerrarla cuando había salido de allí. Se acercó y puso la mano en el picaporte, asomándose por un momento. La luz de la farola del jardín entraba por el balcón e iluminaba las librerías, el escritorio y el ordenador sobre él, los sillones de estilo occidental, y en el centro de todo el piano que durante tanto tiempo había sido su compañero.

Como si una fuerza extraña la atrajese sus pies desnudos avanzaron silenciosamente por el tatami. Sus dedos se extendieron y deslizaron por la superficie de madera pulida, lacada en negro, y entornó los ojos mientras de sus labios salía un suave suspiro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba... Años atrás no pasaba un día sin que la música inundara su casa, liberando su espíritu y poniendo sonido a sus sentimientos. Triste, contenta, melancólica, radiante... las notas eran capaces de transmitir todo ello a los que la rodeaban, que solían reunirse junto al piano o escuchar desde las distintas habitaciones, dejando las puertas abiertas.

Las sombras de las ramas de uno de los árboles junto a la casa moviéndose con el viento la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y levantó la vista hacia la ventana. El piloto verde del monitor del ordenador parpadeaba indicando que no había sido apagado y Megumi suspiró mientras una ligera sonrisa se abría camino en sus labios, y atravesaba la sala para apagarlo. El mando para vídeo juegos descansaba junto al teclado y ella lo tocó con la punta de un dedo. A Sanosuke le encantaban, podía pasarse horas delante de la pantalla, apretando una y otra vez aquellos botones como un loco, mascullando entre dientes unas veces o gritando de alegría cuando todo le iba bien.

Volvió la cabeza y contempló por unos segundos el piano antes de volver a la puerta y encender la luz. Se sentó en el banco y, delicadamente, abrió la tapa. Dentro de ella nació una extraña sensación que aceleró su corazón y la hizo entornar levemente los párpados. Y mientras sus dedos se posaban en las teclas y comenzaban una rítmica presión, extrayendo una melodía desconocida que carecía de sentido, consiguió nombrar aquel sentimiento: nostalgia.

Megumi había sido la primera en su familia en interesarse seriamente por la música y, aunque había comenzado su aprendizaje bastante tarde, su talento y constancia la habían hecho ganarse a los profesores de la academia privada a la que asistía, que al principio no veían mucho futuro en aquella alumna. La joven recostó la cabeza sobre el frontal y siguió los movimientos de su mano, que continuaba extrayendo notas al azar. A los diecisiete años le asignaron un nuevo profesor, un hombre joven de carácter afable y sonrisa cálida que la había fascinado casi desde el primer día. Con él había aprendido las melodías más complicadas, a poner toda su alma en cada nota, y que podía amar a alguien por encima de todo lo que la rodeaba. Kenshin se había convertido en el centro de su mundo y se había creído correspondida al ser única dueña de su atención y receptora de sus halagos, al saber todas las cosas que tenían en común. Se había superado por él, había ganado certámenes sólo por oír el orgullo que llenaba su voz y ver el brillo de sus ojos. Hasta que una tarde su novia había ido a buscarlo al centro, y al día siguiente él le había dicho que durante dos semanas no iba a darle clase porque se casaba.

Sus dedos pararon pulsando las teclas, cuyo sonido se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Se incorporó lentamente y miró su mano, que reposaba ahora sobre el teclado. Después de aquello lo dejó todo, la academia, la música, la universidad... Vivía encerrada en su cuarto y en sí misma. Nadie conseguía explicarse aquel cambio radical, ni siquiera sus seres más queridos que la veían apagarse poco a poco.

Un día se había vestido y salido a pasear sin rumbo, con mil ideas bombardeando su cabeza... Y de repente, él se había cruzado en su vida... Megumi sonrió dulcemente al recordar su expresión la primera vez que ser vieron, aquellos ojos marrones penetrantes y escrutadores que se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su ser. Él la había ayudado a recoger los pedazos de su alma rota y a unirlos de nuevo, curando las heridas y calmando el dolor. Y había esperado pacientemente a que ella se diese cuenta de que después del primer amor y del primer gran desengaño se podía amar de nuevo tanto o más.

El comienzo de una melodía sonó de repente en medio de todas aquellas imágenes que pasaban por su mente y sus manos parecieron moverse por sí solas, reproduciéndolo al segundo. Aquella pieza, que sólo había tocado una vez en su vida significaba mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Era un compromiso, una promesa de amor, un sentimiento al que probablemente nunca podría poner voz porque era tan profundo e inmenso que la ahogaba, y a la vez la hacía sentirse viva. Y todo ello sólo para él. Cambió ligeramente el tiempo a uno más rápido y cerró los ojos. No necesitaba mirar el teclado ni poner partituras en el atril, conocía cada una de las notas de corazón, ya que de él había brotado aquella música.

-

En la segunda planta, Sanosuke se dio la vuelta en la cama, reposando el brazo sobre el hueco vacío a su lado. Instintivamente, recorrió con los dedos las arrugas frías y un segundo más tarde abrió los ojos. Se incorporó, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinados.

-¿Dónde demonios-?

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una débil melodía que provenía de fuera del dormitorio, y retirando las mantas, se levantó, cogiendo su bata de camino hacia la puerta.

La música se hizo más fuerte conforme avanzaba hacia la primera planta, y se dio cuenta de que era Megumi la que tocaba. Por un segundo paró mientras las notas fluían a su alrededor y su mente reconocía aquella música. Su mujer había compuesto aquella pieza para él, y la había oído por primera vez en su noche de bodas, cuando al llegar a casa, entre besos y caricias ella lo había arrastrado hasta la sala de lectura y lo había obligado a sentarse frente a ella, que lo había hecho al piano. Algo molesto al principio, ya que lo que menos esperaba él en aquel momento era escucharla tocar, se había relajado poco a poco, viendo en su expresión que aquello no era un simple capricho. Sus ojos habían brillado con emociones que jamás había visto en ellos, miedo, inquietud, una dulzura sin límites que le indicaba lo que realmente yacía en su corazón, nunca puesto en palabras. Pero sí en notas. Sus dedos se deslizaban unas veces frenéticos, otras lentos, pulsando con fuerza o simplemente rozando las teclas. Tocaba sin partitura, como si cada acorde le fuese dictado por su cuerpo, que parecía flotar con la música. Al terminar, sus manos se habían cerrado sobre su regazo, escondidas entre las ondas de seda blanca de su vestido y lo había mirado expectante, con una insegura sonrisa en sus labios. Él se había levantado e ido hacia ella, besándola tierna y apasionadamente, esperando corresponder a todo lo que le había transmitido. Cuando se separaron, ella se había dirigido a la librería y le había entregado unas páginas guardadas en un cajón, unas partituras tituladas 'Para ti', escritas por ella, que él reconoció como la melodía que acababa de interpretar.

Al llegar al umbral de la sala, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplándola. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a oír aquel piano. Megumi había dejado de tocar por alguna razón que él ignoraba, y que nunca recordaba preguntarle cuando estaban juntos. Suponía que era la falta de tiempo, o que ahora prefería dedicarse a otras aficiones que no había podido disfrutar por su consagración a la música. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que verla allí le traía recuerdos preciados para él, como el que acababa de pasar por su mente, o el momento en que se habían conocido...

Se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vio, sentada ante un piano en una tienda de música. Había ido a recoger unos cuadernos de partituras para la banda que había formado con unos amigos en la universidad y de la que era guitarrista. Mientras esperaba, una dulce melodía le había hecho volverse y allí estaba, probando uno de los enormes instrumentos que poblaban la sala contigua. Su expresión era casi apática mientras deslizaba los dedos por las teclas, apenas rozándolas, extrayendo notas sin orden que, extrañamente, tenían sentido. Abruptamente paró, posando sus ojos sobre las manos todavía sobre el teclado durante un segundo, y se levantó elegantemente, intercambiando unas palabras con el vendedor que estaba a su lado antes de inclinar la cabeza cortésmente y encaminarse a la salida. Al pasar junto a él, sus ojos se habían encontrado con aquellas pupilas granates sin vida e inundadas de una tristeza infinita, y algo se había removido en su interior, algo que no había sentido nunca, y que le impulsaba a seguirla.

Tras pagar las partituras había salido corriendo para alcanzarla, a pesar de que su cerebro le instaba a dejar aquella locura y no paraba de recordarle que sus amigos le esperaban. Manteniendo una distancia prudente, habían llegado al rompeolas, al que se había asomado con expresión aburrida, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando, escuchando a su conciencia reprocharle el guiarse por sus instintos en vez de por el sentido común. Después de un rato y habiendo decidido marcharse, la vio subir a la balaustrada con expresión seria y todas las alarmas habían saltado dentro de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había corrido y la había cogido por la cintura, cayendo ambos al suelo del impulso. Después de una sonada discusión en que ella lo había abofeteado y llamado pervertido varias veces y él la había acusado de suicida, habían vuelto juntos, sin decir una palabra, a la tienda de música donde se habían separado.

Estaba convencido de que no la volvería a ver cuando había empujado, días más tarde, la puerta de la tienda otra vez. Y ella estaba allí. Aquellos encuentros se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que seguían siendo extraños a pesar de "coincidir" todas las semanas. Y con una invitación a café comenzó una extraña amistad salpicada de discusiones e insultos, charlas intrascendentes sobre sus vidas y un inconsciente flirteo, que los había unido durante bastante tiempo, hasta que supo que ella estaba preparada para aceptarle como algo más.

Los dedos de la joven se deslizaban ágiles mientras iniciaba la última parte de la composición. Sanosuke tragó con dificultad, deteniéndose en cada detalle de su figura, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza casi deshecha que colgaba por su espalda, su cuerpo erguido, envuelto en su bata azul marino bajo la cual adivinaba los bordes de las mangas de uno de sus pijamas blancos de seda. Megumi había cambiado de nuevo el ritmo a uno más lento al acercarse el final. Pulsó durante unos segundos la última tecla antes de abrir los párpados y volverse con una ligera sonrisa hacia él, que dio unos pasos en la habitación correspondiendo su gesto.

-Es tarde - comentó él poniéndole las manos en los hombros, oyéndola suspirar suavemente -. ¿Insomnio?

Ella asintió levemente, reclinándose en su cuerpo como soporte.

-Deberías haberme despertado.

Megumi sonrió divertida y levantó la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Para qué? - extendió una mano y al azar pulsó unas teclas -. Bajé a hacerme un té - mintió, sabiendo que a él no le gustaba que tomase somníferos – y vi la puerta abierta.

Mientras ella dejaba vagar los dedos sobre el teclado, extrayendo algunas notas de la melodía que acababa de tocar, él reprimió un bostezo.

-¿Vamos arriba? - preguntó, dándose cuenta en el momento de que su voz había sonado demasiado esperanzada, delatando su cansancio.

-Yo iré dentro de un rato, aún no tengo sueño. Ve tú - brevemente acarició con la mano libre una de las que reposaban en sus hombros.

Por respuesta, Sanosuke se sentó tras ella en el banco, sus piernas rodeando las de ella, sonriendo al notarla relajarse contra él. Con suavidad la empujó levemente hacia delante, quitando la goma de pelo que ataba las puntas de su melena, y terminó de deshacer la trenza que la aprisionaba, peinándola con la punta de los dedos y dejándola caer en cascada por su espalda. Luego, volvió a atraerla contra sí y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Siempre me ha parecido complicado. Diez dedos frente a ochenta y ocho teclas... al menos la guitarra tiene seis cuerdas.

-No lo es - replicó ella levantando la mano y cogiendo la de su marido, poniéndola sobre el teclado -. Sólo es cuestión de conocer tu piano, concentración y tener dedos rápidos.

La observó mientras se dejaba hacer, Megumi colocando un dedo sobre cada tecla y luego poniendo la mano sobre la suya en la misma posición, cada uno de sus dígitos sobre los suyos. Luego, empujó hacia abajo y extrajo las mismas notas con las que había estado jugueteando hacía unos momentos.

-¿Ves?

Él asintió, rozando levemente sus largos cabellos negros. Enlazó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, acariciándola, y ella sonrió ligeramente antes de deshacer el abrazo.

-Para tocar necesitas las dos manos - susurró mientras repetía el gesto de unir sus dedos sobre el teclado.

-Sí profesora - su voz tenía un ligero matiz burlón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes, ambos absortos en lo que hacían, ella guiándole y él siguiéndola hasta que Sanosuke desvió la mirada hacia su rostro. Megumi estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía en sus ojos la misma luz que la primera noche, sus facciones iluminadas por una mezcla de admiración, como si descubriese algo por primera vez, y ternura. Y notó que se estaba contagiando de aquella misma emoción, que algo cálido se estaba extendiendo por su interior y que la parte donde guardaba sus sentimientos se desbordaba. Desde que se conocieron, Megumi lo había mantenido lejos de aquella parte de su vida. La única vez que la había visto tocar había estado muy cerca, pero en esos minutos, ella por fin le había abierto las puertas de su alma de par en par, compartiendo con él algo tal vez más íntimo y más profundo que cuando hacían el amor.

-¿Qué piensas cuando la escuchas? – susurró suavemente la joven.

-Que tú la hiciste para mí y... - se sonrojó ligeramente y escondió el rostro entre sus cabellos, aspirando su delicado perfume a lilas - ... y que tengo mucha suerte.

La música se interrumpió cuando Sanosuke cambió la posición de sus manos, enlazando sus dedos, volviendo a abrazarla, y Megumi apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Iba... Iba a saltar.

Su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda y sintió que un extraño frío apresaba su corazón. Era la primera vez que ella abordaba el tema y que confirmaba su peor miedo. Las pocas veces que él había aludido a ello en una conversación durante los primeros meses de conocerse, ella le había restado importancia alegando que quería ver la puesta de sol en todo su esplendor y sentir el viento jugar con su vestido y su pelo. Sanosuke siempre había sospechado que había un motivo oculto para aquella repentina reacción, pero nunca se lo había insinuado ya que sabía que Megumi se encerraría en su excusa y reiría mientras lo llamaba paranoico. Y ahora, ella misma confesaba su intento de suicidio quizá porque en la intimidad de aquella salita, con el piano como único testigo, era el momento de rescatar las cosas olvidadas.

-Estaba muy confundida... De repente me encontré muy sola, no sabía por qué tocaba... Me sentía atrapada... desesperada...

Él la apretó más contra sí, como si fuese a escapar, a evaporarse de no ser así. Varias veces se había despertado sudando, completamente alterado porque no había podido llegar a tiempo y la visión de su cuerpo sobre las rocas estaba fuertemente impreso en su mente, hasta que volvía la mirada y la veía durmiendo a su lado, o sentía sus brazos rodearle en un silencioso abrazo, brindándole consuelo y tranquilidad.

-Muy oportuno que el pervertido estuviera por allí... – susurró en su oído en un tono ligero, tratando de sacarla, no, de sacarlos de aquel terror que las palabras de ella habían provocado en ambos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor matizase su voz.

La sintió sonreír contra su piel y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Lentamente sus brazos se relajaron y Megumi se volvió hacia él. Leyendo en los ojos del otro y moviéndose al unísono, sus labios se unieron en un largo y tierno beso que más que expresar, reafirmaba sus sentimientos, la realidad de aquel instante eterno y de todos los momentos como aquel.

-Sí, es verdad... - murmuró ella como respuesta a su comentario anterior cuando se separaron.

Sin decir una palabra, Sanosuke se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Sorprendida ante su gesto, sonrió mientras enlazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llevabas - dijo meciendo suavemente las piernas, como una niña.

-Pues habrá que ponerle remedio - replicó su marido mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta y Megumi se acurrucó, notando como el sueño empezaba a llegar.

-Hey, no te duermas - dijo él sacudiéndola suavemente -. Tienes que apagar la luz.

Ella asintió y miró hacia atrás, a la negra pantalla del ordenador, testigo mudo de aquella escena que se había desarrollado frente a ella.

-Me gustaría que me enseñaras - él se detuvo junto a la puerta y la miró por un momento antes de desviar la vista hacia donde ella -. A veces te observo, y pienso que me gustaría estar contigo ahí...

-Pensé que no te gustaban los vídeo juegos, por eso nunca te he dicho nada.

-Soy muy mala. Mis hermanos se reían de mí y terminé por mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ellos.

-Bueno, tú me has enseñado a tocar el piano, es justo que te devuelva el favor - sonrió él mientras ella pulsaba el interruptor de la luz y la estancia volvía a quedar a oscuras.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que Sanosuke la dejó en la cama, cogiendo ambas batas y dejándolas sobre una silla.

-Creo que me llamaba... - Sanosuke se volvió hacia ella mientras terminaba de echarse las mantas y la miró con curiosidad -. Me refiero al piano... Lo había abandonado y me necesitaba...

-Lo que me faltaba... Ahora tendré que tener celos de un piano.

Megumi rió y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras notaba como uno de sus brazos se deslizaba alrededor de sus hombros posesivamente. Luego, volvió a ponerse seria y deslizó sus dedos brevemente por la solapa de la camisa de su pijama.

-O tal vez era al contrario... Era yo quien lo necesitaba...

Notó que Sanosuke giraba la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella siguió con los ojos clavados en la suave claridad que entraba por la ventana.

-... no sé cómo explicarlo... Estuvo conmigo durante años, y aunque lo adoraba, luego llegué a odiarlo, lo sabes, no quería seguir tocando, mi amor no era correspondido... gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba... – Megumi se movió y sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad -. Nadie excepto tú... Lentamente me reconcilié con todo, con Kenshin, con mi familia... con él... – la joven se mordió el labio inferior – pero poco a poco ocupaste su lugar. Después de casarnos y de tocar "Para ti" me sentí tan completa, tan feliz, que ya no hacía preciso tocar para experimentar todos esos sentimientos. Pero esta noche, al verlo en la oscuridad, solo... sentí que algo estaba vacío dentro de mí...

-En fin, si no hay más remedio, tendré que compartirte con él... – Megumi no pudo evitar reír al oír el tono de su voz, tan resignado y a la vez burlón -. Pero a condición de que no me abandones a mí mientras tocas. Me ha gustado escucharte – Sanosuke se puso de lado, incorporándose levemente y cogió la mano que había estado reposando sobre su pecho, enlazando sus dedos -. Y también la lección.

Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírlo, al ver sus ojos marrones clavados en ella, mostrándole cuánto había significado para él que lo hubiese dejado entrar en aquel mundo suyo cerrado y oculto.

-A mí también... Nunca- Nunca lo había compartido así con nadie...

-Me alegra ser el único... – replicó antes de besarla con aquella ternura apasionada que sólo él era capaz de sentir y expresar.

Una vez que se separaron, una sonrisa abierta y traviesa se dibujó en los labios de él.

-Y la próxima vez que necesites somníferos, despiértame – la joven abrió los ojos oyéndolo hablar, dándose cuenta de que una vez más él podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto -. Conozco mejores formas de hacerte conciliar el sueño.

-Pervertido – susurró ella con fingido enfado, dándole un golpe suave en el brazo mientras él se inclinaba para besarla una vez más.

FIN

Espero no haberme equivocado en nada referente a la música o el piano. Si es así, por favor decídmelo y lo rectificaré. ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!


End file.
